User blog:Cursed warrior 343/Revend
NAME: Revend Powers: Perfection Metapotence Zenith Total event collapse Ultimate invincibilty Meta Combat Unrestricted murdering Meta teleportation Ability transcendence Nigh omnipotence Complete arsenal Absolute Combat Superiority Almighty Replication Power of the Maximum Quintessential Controlnity Enhanced Power Absorption Superior Traits Combination Backstory: Revend was once a man striving for perfection until he went beyond the concept. But the power made everything meaningless to him and he went mad from boredom and went from universe to universe killing to helping people because he literally cant think of anything else to do. Before he was Revend he was called Arc Camer: the bleak one. Now, Arc was in love with a woman named Scylla who was the heir to his realm. But there was another warrior by the name of Lukas trying to to earn her affection. Lukas was way more powerful then Amos, and often taunted him for that. As Lukas was winning Scylla's affection at an alarming rate Arc was enraged. So, he swore to go on a journey to become perfect and unbeatable. On his travels he met powerful and myterious beings as well as destroying powerful enemies and impossible challenges that would stop anyone. When he came back to his realm however he was too late. Scylla had already married Lukas and despite Arc beating him in battle Scylla's heart now only lied with Lukas. Arc left his realm but felt more blank then sad. It was almost like it did not matter, so beacuse of this Arc went by a new name: Revend and went across entire worlds doing good and evil alike. Personality Revend's normal attitude is that of an extremely nihilistic trickster. Having a dark sense of humor but a sense of humor nonetheless, he ignores a persons troubles no matter how severe and often loves causing malicous mischief What everyone is afraid of is Revend when he is angry. He is merciless, destroying everything and everyone in his path regardless of who they may be. the rest of Revend's personality revolves around his mercurial mindset, Doing the worst of crimes or the best of acts at the second of a thought. Techniques: God hands: if Revend has to use the most powerful part of his powers then he activates his God hands. Each one of the hands are equal to one user of Metapotence adding to Revend's own Metapotence and is able to defeat or cancel out everything. It can also vanquish anything by concentrating all the force of the power on the target obliterating said target in the process rather then other all powerful attacks which send everything in all directions and give a sort of "energy fallout" his attacks power focuses on the target making everything hit said target. Themes Quotes "Flames of hell? (scoffs)... that felt like a suntan"- Revend's reaction to most demons attacks "A God? hmph, I guess now you could call me that. But I wasnt a God entirely you know. Once I was a bit like you. really, I was just another normal no-name grunt chasing after power and glory, not knowing what to do with it when I actually found it. But you want to know the funny thing about that last part about not knowing? It only demolishes its way into your mind when its all over. As soon as I got this power the first question was what to do with it. So to answer your question properly im not ''just ''a God. Im a bored, powerful, idiot who needs some way to pass the time"- Revend to Max "Wanna know how good and evil started? two sides wanted to be special, so they got a gang and a bunch of followers and, well, you know the rest"- Revend Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet